108 Ways to show you that I love you
by jcola0823
Summary: School. It’s the same old thing…day, after day, after day. I mean, don’t get me wrong…I love the place! It’s just the learning that has to go. Can't anyone ever get a break with love around here? Axel x OC. A collection of -108- Oneshots. A.U.
1. Intro

108 Ways to show you that I love you~ … Got it Memorized?

Brenda X Axel

Or.. Brenel.. Brexel? Lol

With a hint of Roy.  
Love, Sky.  
Beware if inside jokes and crack. I own nothing. ;)  
Brenda is owned by Brenda who is owned by Axel who is owned by Square :3

**

* * *

**

**.: Intro :.**

School. It's the same old thing…day, after day, after day. I mean, don't get me wrong…I love the place! It's just the learning that has to go. Each day brings a new drama, and with each drama a new hurt. All of the lectures, boring class work, and optimistic teachers really don't help it along. I'm not a pessimist. I'm just more realistic than some certain teachers would like.

I sighed for the fifth time as I leaned against the lockers with my arms crossed. Where is she? I swear, she's getting later by the day! She's probably making out with- "Roxas?"

The boy who had just walked passed me turned around with a smile. "Oh, hey Brenda. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for Skylar… have you seen her?" Weird. Usually where Roxas was you could find Sky in a ten-foot radius, but now she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, uh… yeah! I did actually. Well, not now… earlier. She said she was going to the Media Center instead of lunch today because she didn't do her math homework…again," he laughed at the last statement. "She also said to meet her up there is you wanted too."

"Are you going up there too?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my English book from my locker," Roxas said scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, great I'll just go with you then and we can walk up toget-"

"NO…uh, I mean. No, Sky is waiting for you…and, uh. You shouldn't keep… her waiting?" He finished looking flustered and confused, "Well, seeyoutheregottagobuhbye!"

I swear my eye twitched as Roxas left. That was… weird. Ah well, I better just get there before I get yelled at by the librarian for getting there- an annoying bell interrupted me mid-thought- before the bell rings. Shit. I ran up the stairs and to the right sneaking in behind an English class to avoid being yelled at.

I turn to go sit down at our usual table in the corner to see no one there. Just where is she? Seriously, she's getting killed later. I put my bag down on the table when I noticed something blue under it. I moved it out of the way to see it was a blue sticky note that said:

"Hey, went to go find Roxy~  
Lasted five minutes before I went  
Into withdrawal. Yes! A new record! XD  
Brb. ~Sky "

Are you kidding me? Just perfect. First she didn't show up by the lockers, made me miss lunch because she never does her homework, and now this? I was tempted to take out my playing cards but then decided against it. I made my limit of only pissing off the Librarian only every once in a while. I was feeling very generous if you ask me.

I might as well get a book. Maybe something…educational? Haha, yeah right! I got up leaving my bag at the table and walked slowly down a random aisle boredly. Cooking…nah, S.A.T's…I'll pass, interior designing?

"Yay," I said softly to myself as I took the book from the shelf only for it to be turned into a shriek a second later.

"A-Axel? Geeze. Don't scare me like that! Shouldn't you be somewhere burning something?" I said crossly.

"What? Did I give you a…heart attack?" He snickered back as I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at the stupid pyro who had been iding behind the bookshelf. I guess I should start from the beginning. Axel and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less despite what some people would say-

"W-what a-are you doing?" I asked with a blush as the redhead walked around the corner and hugged me from behind.

"Giving you a hug," he said, as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"A hug?" I asked again.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B". Yes a hug," he said with a frown. "What… you don't like hugs?"

"Oh, no. I do...it was just," I put the book back in it's spot and followed him as he started walking back to the table. "Unexpected… I guess?" I said with a smile and felt my smile grow as he smiled back. He sat down and I picked the spot across from him. "So, what are you doing here…wait…don't you have math this period!"

"Yeah, but I had…something, more important to take care of."

"What's so important that you skipped class?" I said raising my eyebrow. Wow, I wish I could skip class… it would make school so much better. You know, just…not going in general. Unfortunately, I think my parents would flip if they found out. What a drag.

"Oh, you know… just…stuff," he said with an added smirk. I seriously thought I was going to melt right then and there in that chair.

"Stuffly-stuff?" asked innocently.

He laughed, "Of course." God, I loved it when he laughed too. Back to my story…were just friends. But sometimes, when he laughed like that, I could swear we were something more. Or, at least, I hope we were something more.

"What If I said I loved you- hypothetically of course," he asked with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"H-Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically." Well, that…was unexpected. Oh god… can he read my mind now? Wait…of course not.

"Well, then. Hypothetically speaking and thinking I'd would ask what prank are you up to with Roxas now," I said as I smirked back. This made him smile again.

He bit his lip in thought thinking of what to say next. "What if I said it wasn't a prank and I wanted to show you how much I did? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Of course. Hmm… Well, then I would ask you how?"

"What's your favorite number?"

"108, but don't change the sub-"

"I'd show you in 108 ways."

"Isn't that a lot?"

"Not if I really loved you," Axel said as he got up with a sly grin. "Looks like I have some work to do." I just stared at him as he walked towards the door and Sky and Roxas walked in. Roxas and Axel pounded fists as they walked past. After all, they were best friends. But seriously, what just happened? Was he joking or…

"SKY!" I said pissed and a little too loudly for the library getting a glare from some of the students.

"Yes?" She asked innocently before she and Roxas exchanged a smirk.

"What did you do?"

"Your mom," she said and then realizing what she had just done put her hands over her mouth.

"CONFESSION!" Oh, she was so dead.

* * *

xD I though if i posted it on here i would save trees instead of printing it out every week xD

FOR RANDOM PEOPLE READING THIS REVIEW ME BECAUSE JOO LUV MEH FOR SAVIN' DA TWEES :D

Or, hate me because I've just used semi- chatspeak. o_o' Either way.. Press the button. lol


	2. Way number one: Cards

108 Ways to show you that I love you~ … Got it Memorized?

Brenda X Axel

Or.. Brenel.. Brexel? Lol

With a hint of Roy.  
Love, Sky.

**Authors Note: I really do eat Starburst with the wrappers still on them xD**

**.:1. Cards :.**

Flip. Nope that's not it. Flip. Nope. Flip. "God damn it!" Sky looked up from her math homework at me confused. Fridays are such fun but today seems to be such a bore. We're hanging out in her basement supposedly doing homework. Well Sky's trying to do her math homework, finally. Actually, it's kind of creeping me out. She's rambling on and on about planes and parallel points and I'm just like totally zoning out playing my stupid solitaire game that I finally got around to.

"I can't win this stupid game! This must be my like what… 57th game and I've won only three!" I put my forehead against the table. "Why can't I win?" I groaned with a frown.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventu-OMG I'm DONE LOLZ!"

"…What?" I said starting to back away slowly, and a bit worried for my friend at the same time.

"I finished the problem," She said finishing scribbling something down on the paper and throwing the rest of it behind her.

"Don't you have to do the other problems on the page-"

"SHH!" she said loudly while tackling me, "I'm all done."

Her eye was twitching so I decided to leave it at that. She was probably sugar high from us eating that giant bag of sour patch kids that she got from Rite-Aid© earlier. Heh, sour patch kids. Yeah, this was turning out to be kind of a crack Friday.

"Hey Brenda can we go shoot up Zombies now? I'm all done with my work," she said pleadingly with a cough. I knew she wasn't even close to being done but I couldn't stand this card game anymore and destroying zombies with a machine gun sounded pretty freakin' sweet right about now.

"Sure, I don't see why-" the doorbell suddenly rang interrupting me, "not?"

Sky looked at the ceiling surprised. "Weird, I wonder who that could be…" she trailed off as she went upstairs to go get the door. I just shrugged as I sat down shuffling my extremely insanely pink playing cards again. Maybe it was one of those annoying people who go around asking you to convert religions or better yet what if its girl scout cookies or, oh! I know! It's one of those chocolate salespeople who-

My cards fell from my hands as a heard a high-pitched screech from upstairs. Was… that Sky? The furnace in the next room went off and the lights started to flicker making the basement eerie…er than it was to begin with. "Sky?" I called up not wanting to be alone any longer than I had to down here. The lights flicked off leaving me alone in the dark with my playing cards scatted across the floor.

Any longer down here and I would swear I would be hear chainsaws going off. Man, no more 4 A.M. Resident Evil 5 gamming sessions or I'll go insane! Either that or when we play Sky can be the one to go down the creepy tunnel towards the zombie dogs first.

Something just brushed past my leg. Wait…what was that. WHAT IF THERE REALLY IS CAKE EATING ZOMBIEHZ IN HER BASEMENT?!?

"SKY!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could with my eyes closed. There are many bad ideas in life. For Example: Selling all your stocks when the stock market is the lowest, not studying before your next major math test, letting Sky in a 10ft radius of Starbursts and letting her eat them with the wrappers still on. But the one possibly worst idea in the world is no, not running up the stairs. It's running up the stairs…with your eyes closed, and when you have no idea whom is at the top.

SLAM! I ran right into some poor sap that was standing in the doorway and went toppling to the floor. I finally opened my eyes to see what squishy object has cushioned my fall when-

"Axel!" I said surprised. He cringed as he rubbed the back of his head, as he was the one who had hit the floor first.

"Didn't expect to_ run into_ you here. Did you have a nice _trip_?" he said on the ground with a smirk.

"Oh haha, real punny."

He just smiled again, "I try." I heard a giggle as I looked up to see Sky glomping Roxas. So _that_ was what the scream was about. I'm killing her later for making me worry like that.

"Uh…Brenda," the red head asked looking up.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind getting off of me?" he grinned, "I don't mind that you're on top of me It's just I can't breath."  
You could tell that Sky and Roxas couldn't take it anymore as they burst out laughing. I looked down to see that I was on top of him in a –very- awkward position and jumped up immediately. I swear my face was probably as red as the highlights in my hair. Sky ran over to hug me but it didn't help that she was laughing the whole time. "Shut up," I grumbled at her before reaching out my hand towards Axel and helping him up.

"There goes our four-hour Zombie killing spree," Sky sighed disappointed.

"Aw, I sorry," Roxas said with a sly grin. "We can always just leave and…"

"NO!" And with that Roxas was again glomped and definitely not leaving anytime soon.

"But I wanted to burn some Zombies," I whined.

"Burn?" Axel looked over to me with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh god, never mind. Let's just go play some cards or something," I stretched and started to head downstairs as everyone else followed and Sky detaching from Roxas and jumping down the steps two at a time.

"So, what are we playing?" Roxas asked scratching the back of his neck. "I've only ever played Texas hold'em and Go fish-"

"And Strip Poker!" Axel added.

"What?" Sky and I looked at them in shock. Roxas only reply was to blush.

"Shut up Axel, that was once…and I thought you said we weren't going to bring that up again! You promised!" he crossed his arms and pouted cutely. Sky sat in a corner patiently waiting for her brain to implode at any minute.

"Opps?" He said with an evil grin.

"Opps, my ass! Well, what about the one time when you said that Bre-"

"WOAH IS THAT A COOKIE?" Axel tackled Roxas covering his mouth with his hand.

"WHERE?" Sky looked up from her bag of starburst that had magically regenerated in the corner near her.

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at the two boys. "I'm more interested in what Roxas has to say." With that began Roxas's evil grin and Axel's panic attack.

"I'll play you for it." The red head said thinking quickly trying to contain his cool.

"What?" I looked at him bemused.

"I'll play you for it in poker. You and Sky verse me and Rox."

"I don't know…"

"Your on!" Sky jumped up and started to pick up the brightly colored pink cards from the floor. Great going Sky, I sighed.

"Okay, fine. It's a deal. If we win you tell me what you said and if you're lying then Roxas will just tell us himself. But, what happens if we lose?"

"You have to play strip poker with us!" Roxas smirked.

"How about no," Sky said throwing a pillow at Roxas. He ducked and threw one back.

"No deal then," Axel said with a sly grin knowing that he wouldn't have to tell the secret now. There's no way in hell that I could let him win. Besides, I really want to know what he said.

"Fine, It's a deal." Everyone in the room looked at me and I couldn't even believe I had just said that myself. Was I insane? What happens if we really did lose! Well, it's a little too late to be thinking of that. I sighed, me and my big mouth…

"Are you serious?" Axel asked.

"Ha, are you kidding me? There's no way we can lose!" I high-fived Sky who happened to be a poker pro. Sky started to shuffle up the cards as we took our spots around the table.

—X—

"All in," Sky said with a grin.

"What? That's your 5th time in the last six hands! Are you insane?" I asked her. She was totally going to get out for sure. Her luck could only last for so long. Although, she did have almost all the chips I had only a few left…

Axel looked like he was in second with a few more chips than me but still nothing compared to Sky and Roxas was out. "You must have sucked at strip poker," I chuckled.

Roxas glared at me before looking away, "Shut up."

Axel folded not wanting to take his chances against Sky's random card playing and she took the pot with a squee placing a three and a seven off suit down in front of us. I just groaned and placed my forehead against the table. I'm surprised that's she lasted this long without getting out while on the other hand Roxas was out by the fifth hand.

"Can we please switch those cards?" Axel said annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Those cards. I mean, I didn't think that I'd actually see anything pinker than Marly's hair but I was wrong. They give you a headache when you stare at them too long," he then rubbed his fingers against his temples to prove his point.

"Ha, okay… but I don't have my other pack with me. Does anyone else have any?"  
Roxas searched his pockets and Sky shrugged her head "no". Axel then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of black cards with flames all over them. Sky laughed and Axel just stuck his tongue out at her. He then shuffled the cards and dealt them out as the playing continued.

—X—

"Ah ha," Axel said with a triumphant grin. Sky groaned as she pushed the last of his chips over to Axel and went to go sit next to Roxas who had moved over to the couch that was right next to the table. This was not good…I was literally on my last chip. Like, I seriously had one white chip left in front of me meaning that I'd be forced to play the next hand. "Ready for a game of Strip Poker Brenda?" Axel asked with a sly smirk. This wasn't fair.

"This isn't over quite yet…" I glared back at him. One moment he's almost losing and the next he's on a pure winning streak? Something here isn't right…unless…that's it! "…Just deal the last hand already," I said with a confident smile. "Hey Sky…"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up from playing with Roxas's hair.

"Can I borrow you're math homework?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"You'll see. Now," I said turning back to Axel putting my last chip in the pile for the ante, "Deal." It was time for math homework to finally become useful in life.

"If you insist, lets have this be the last hand and winner takes all," Axel said shuffling the cards and dealing them keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm fine with that." As soon as he passed my hand out I shoved Sky's math homework over them.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Why not? So you can't read the backs of them and change the cards for the flop?" I said with a smirk proud of myself.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I accuse you of cheating. Now flip." Axel flipped over all five middle cards quickly then I flipped my own two cards to have four of a kind. Four Eight's to be exact. He flipped over to show only a pair of tens. "Ha, I win." I squeed as I took all the chips in the center.

Axel looked over at me shocked, "I…lost?"

Sky threw a pillow at Axel. "Ah ha, cheaters never win! But, how did you know?"

"It's easy! I noticed that when he changed the cards the percentage of the indifference when he won was the ratio of- eh, I'm just kidding. He kept looking over to see what the front of my cards looked like so I guessed he was counting something on the design or something."

"Congrats…" he said still in a bit of shock, "You're the first one to notice, mini pyro." He then grinned at me, which made me smile back before I glared.

"Now cheater, tell me what you said!"

"Wait a minute, weren't you using the cards when we played stip poker before- AXEL!" Roxas then threw another pillow at Axel's head who easily dodged it.

"No idea what you're talking about Rox!" He said throwing another pillow at Roxas. Sky jumped up for it and grabbed it before it hit Roxas's face but knowing Sky as she grabbed it she tripped and knocked into the lamp.

"Sky! Are you okay?" Roxas asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine-," CRASH. The lamp that Sky had knocked into wobbled over and fallen to the ground and shattered into a million little pieces. "Crap."

As if that wasn't bad enough guess who had just decided to check downstairs after just coming home from work, Sky's Mom.

"Oh, h-hi Mrs. Summers!"

"Hai Mum?"

"Skylar Marie Summers! How dare you not only have two boys in the house when I'm not home but also careless enough to break the lamp! How many times have I told you not to throw things in the house!"

"Sorry mom…"

"Now, get you're friends out of here. Brenda can stay but the rest leave...and clean this up!"

"But mom-

"Now!" And with that she headed up the stairs.

"Sorry guys," Sky said with a frown.

"It's alright," Roxas hugged her with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled back as he then finished hugging her and headed towards the stairs before Sky's mom came back down. Axel followed Roxas but stopped at the first step.

"Catch," he said throwing a small black packet towards me. I lifted up my right hand and caught it just in time. He smiled at me again before heading upstairs.

I looked at my hand to see that it was his pack of playing cards with a note sticking out of it. "Huh?" I took the note out and read it. It said:

* * *

To Brenda:  
Sky said that you collected cards, so here is something for beating me at my own game. Even if by luck…  
Enjoy way number one. I'll miss these…just like I'll miss you.

Meet me at the tower to get Sea-Salt Ice Cream with Sky and Rox tomorrow? : )

~Your favorite Pyro

* * *

"Ouch! Glass is sharp," Sky said with a frown, "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?"

"Yeah," I smilied, "I'll be there."


End file.
